Farewell
by MexicanGirl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR BOOK 9! ok well i wrote this after reading it and its just ramble. its a dream (so called) when he passes out after darren gets gased at teh end of the book. its a dream with larten giving like a final goodbye and steve saying he's going to g


Ok this just meaningless ramble. Was so upset when I read the 9th book the death of Larten Crepsley. So I decided to write this.

This is just like what Darren dreams (if you want to call it a dream) when he blacks out after the fight with the vampaneze and Crepsley's death

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan or any character in here if I did I wouldn't have killed off one of my favorite characters and Steve would be dead by now.

* * *

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Steve, laughing hysterically --the sound of a victorious demon cackling.

Then something happened that I am grateful for because I don't know how I could have gone on if this didn't happen.

It was all I dream I know that now but at the time it seemed so real.

We were in the woods around Vampire Mountain; I knew this because I could the mountain behind me. It was late at night and there was a roaring fire going in front of us.

He was sitting next to me. That is how I know it was a dream. He was gone, died rite in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to change that. Yet he was there.

"Darren how are you feeling?"  
"What? Mr. Crepsley! I thought… didn't you…?"  
"Yes darren I know."  
"Then how or why are you here"  
"Because I know that it's going to be harder for you now since I am gone and I just want you to know some things."  
"Like advice?"  
"In a way"

He looked exactly the same as before the fighting happened. I'll miss that orange crop of hair and that scar across his face. Most importantly I'm going to miss him, everything he's done for me even though it wasn't much.

"Now don't be afraid just because I'm not here anymore. You are a great vampire Darren don't forget that. You were able to stop the killing of the princes, went through the trials at a very young age, fought a bear, found and killed many vampaneze with ease, and don't forget you survived me"

He gave me a small smile. I will cherish that image for the rest of my unnatural life.

"And I'd like to go to paradise knowing that I taught you something worthwhile."  
"Yes Mr. crepsley you have, things that I will never forget. You taught me how to respect life and how to always put the clan before yourself"

"Yes but most importantly I want you to know that if I could go back and change my decision when I blooded you, I wouldn't have because of you are a great person and it is an honor to have you as my assistant."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just really say that? My spirits lifted at that moment and I would never forget his words just like how I will never forget this experience. It's the last time I will ever speak with him and the last time I will ever see him.

I wish this moment would have lasted forever that way I wouldn't have to lose my beloved mentor and friend. But unfortunately it didn't and soon everything started to go black again I tried to yell and grab onto Mr. crepsley so that I wouldn't lose him again, but I failed.

I felt as if I was falling and everything was pitch black, even with my vampire senses I still wasn't able to see anything. Then I stopped falling. As I sat up I saw Steve as a kid, just as I remember him before I became a half vampire. He was standing in front of me, just staring not moving and not saying anything. Just by looking at him I could have sworn that he wasn't evil, but now I knew better and I believe Mr. crepsley did the right thing by not blooding him.

He held up his left hand to me and I saw the cross that he made with a knife on his hand the night I left with Mr. crepsley. In his other hand was a knife and with it he went over the cross. Then he started to speak.

"I'm going to hunt you down and kill you"

The cross started to bleed

"I'll track you down to the ends of the earth if I have to"

He started to age growing from a boy to a teenager to an adult. The cross on his palm was still bleeding and forming a small pool of blood around him. He had a mad and crazed look in his eyes

"You and your mentor. And when I find you I'll drive steel tipped stakes through your hearts."

The pool of blood around him had gotten bigger and now I didn't see my young and innocent friend. Now i saw a crazed half-vampaneze lord who will do anything to get rid of me.

"On this blood, i swear it"

Then he jumped at me with a bloody knife in his hand aimed towards my heart. I wasn't able to dodge it. My legs felt like 1,000-pound weights. Just as the knife was going to pierce my skin he disappears and begin to awake. The last thing I remember was his eye, his blood red eyes that were filled with hate.

* * *

Ok sorry if this sucked or whatever. I just was upset that Larten died cries and I needed to do something that was like a final goodbye between him and Darren. So ya and when it finished it seemed to short so I added the part with Steve cause most of my dreams go from like really nice to evil so I had to do that.

Ok so I hope you liked it and will review or flame which ever suits you. ok well bye-bye!


End file.
